A farrowing crate for this purpose is described in the applicant's British Patent Specification No. 2131268 and is of a type comprising two side members, a front member and a back member. This crate has proved highly satisfactory in use, and is generally acknowledged as being of a design which minimises the number of piglets lost by being accidentally crushed by the sow.
However, some farmers favour a different type of crate which is intended for use when the sow is tethered to a wall and which comprises two side members pivoted at their ends adjacent the wall about respective vertical axes. With this type of crate, a back member need not be provided since the sow is tethered. However, the movements of the sow are rigidly confined by virtue of the fact that the free ends of the side members cannot be moved apart by the sow, and moreover there is still a substantial risk that piglets will be crushed when a sow lies down in such a crate.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved farrowing crate of this general type which is more efficient in use.